


Utter Cockslut (A Worthy Cause)

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Draco, Dom Harry Potter, Draco's Birthday, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub Draco Malfoy, dominant blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sells Draco’s arse to all comers for a night. After all, it’s for a very worthy cause. </p>
<p>Fluffier than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Cockslut (A Worthy Cause)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Line Up (original post here: http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/324029.html) by scarletscarlet, aka ships-harry. The art has disappeared from where she originally posted it unfortunately (damn you Flickr!) so I’m reposting the art here. I’ve tried contacting her about it and haven’t heard anything, so I’m gonna go ahead since I’m pretty sure she’d be fine with it.

 

After a two-year-long relationship, Draco was used to seeing things about him and Harry in the newspaper that he hadn’t known. _The Daily Prophet_ had previously informed him that he and Harry were breaking up, becoming women, secretly married, and experimenting with hallucinogenic potions. They probably deserved it for how much they teased the press. Besides Harry was always there, and could reassure Draco that no, he wasn’t having a sordid affair with Hermione Granger or buying a sex club so he could sit on a throne and have people call him Your Majesty.

But today, Draco had opened the _Prophet_ to see an advert on page two headed _Draco Malfoy, utter cockslut_ , and Harry was just fiddling with his shirt cuffs.

Harry was blushing, too, but that couldn’t hide the hint of a smirk he was sending at his toast.

Draco stared at him, feeling his stomach drop into his boots.

“Harry?” he repeated, a quaver in his voice. “Harry, I asked if you knew anything about this. If you’ve any idea who the hell put this ad in the paper. You’re meant to say _of course not, it’s just a stupid hoax_.”

Harry suddenly raised his green eyes to meet Draco’s, and the hint of a smirk grew into a full-blown smile.

“Oh no. _No_.”

“It’s for a worthy cause.”

“Children! And animals!”

“Yes,” Harry said. “A very worthy cause.”

“No, Harry! I’m not having any children, much to Mother’s ever-lasting despair, and if I have to listen to Father lecture me about not continuing the family line then I should at least not have to worry about the welfare of any small, furry dependents.”

“Quite right,” agreed Harry. “You only have to worry about your own welfare, and your own pleasure. Which is why I think it would be a good idea for you to do this.”

Draco swallowed his safeword. Anxiety was vibrating through him, but arousal was rising behind it at a shocking pace. With every passing moment that Harry didn’t laugh and say it was a joke or a hoax, another way of taunting the press or someone else trying to humiliate him… He could feel his breathing go unsteady.

Harry reached over and tapped the ad with his wand. It unfolded into small print; rules about it being men-only, about cleanliness and what they were allowed to do. 

“I’ll be there every step of the way,” Harry told him. “To keep an eye on things. And make sure you’re nice and polite for all of them. Got to make sure they get their money’s worth.”

Draco opened his mouth in soundless indignation.

“Not like that.” Harry reached for Draco’s hand and kissed his palm, but his eyes were dark as they held Draco’s gaze. “But you’re going to have a cockring spell on you the whole time. And fucking amazing as your arse is, it’s nothing to watching you come.” Draco’s heart was pounding in his ears. “And your orgasm’s just for me.”

Draco could feel himself flush almost painfully.

“Besides,” Harry said, voice quiet and so dominant Draco almost collapsed onto his knees right there at the breakfast table. “I wouldn’t want to embarrass you by letting on just how much you like it.”

~*~

Ron had been up late with Pansy, and so he didn’t wake until the sun was painting his sheets yellow with mid-morning light. Ron rolled out of bed, clambered into pyjama bottoms and headed down the stairs in search of Pansy and breakfast, in that order.

He opened the kitchen door and found Pansy creased up over the newspaper, laughing her head off. Her peals of laughter rang around the room; she was hoarse from it.

“What’s so funny?” Ron asked, grinning a little himself to see her bent over with laughing. “Did Draco fuck Harry over about what ‘traditional robes’ means again?”

Pansy looked up at him, her grin turning wicked, and pushed the paper across the table. Ron didn’t pick it up for a moment, his eyes caught on her face: flushed with laughter, with last night’s kohl still smeared around her dark eyes. Her hair was messy, and she was wearing her tatty plaid dressing gown, not the silk-and-lace concoction she’d appeared in after the one night stand that had started this. Ron was caught for a moment between a stirring of arousal at the sight of a dishevelled Pansy, and a pure, secret pleasure that he got to see her like this.

She stabbed an impatient finger at the _Daily Prophet_ , and Ron blinked. He looked down at the paper, and his face seemed to actually go numb with shock.

_Draco Malfoy, Utter Cockslut._

“What the _fuck_?”

“Harry’s selling Draco’s arse to all comers,” Pansy said, voice gleeful. “He’s really expensive - a round thousand Galleons to charity, and you can have him.”

Ron spluttered, unable to find words or choose what was blowing his mind the most about this. The fact that Harry was doing this, or that Draco had agreed.

“I don’t - what - _seriously_?”

“It’s completely serious,” said Pansy. “You send them a Gringott’s draft and Harry’ll send back the location. It’s tonight.”

“And - what - just go there and queue?”

“Yep,” Pansy said with relish.

Ron slumped into a chair, shaking his head. “Bloody hell. If there’s anything Malfoy won’t do for Harry…”

“Or that Harry won’t do for war orphans and abused animals,” Pansy said, still giggling. “Amazing, no?”

“That’s one word for it.”

There was silence for a moment or two. Then Pansy said, voice arch, “you know, I haven’t decided on a birthday present for you yet.”

“What?”

“And a thousand Galleons is just what I’d like to spend, if you wouldn’t get your feathers all ruffled about money and not being able to spend that much on something so frivolous yourself. But if it’s for _charity_ , you could hardly object. Such a generous donation…”

Ron gaped at her. “You’re serious?”

“Entirely,” she said, a very recognisable lusty gleam in her eye.

“You’re going to give me a go on Draco Malfoy as an early birthday present?”

“Harry has veto power. If he or Draco really don’t want it, the money’s returned and there’s no problem. But I think, if he’s doing this…” Her mouth curled up in that perfect smirk that made Ron’s stomach quiver with lust. “He’d probably be very happy to have his best friend fuck Draco into jelly-legged submission for charity.”

Ron blinked. She slipped from her own chair and suddenly Ron had a lapful of dark-eyed, wicked Pansy Parkinson, and he could see straight down her dressing gown to the curve of her pale breast, and this really wasn’t fair. He was in no state to make good decisions with her round arse rubbing against him.

“And it’s not like it wouldn’t be fun, Ron. Let’s not pretend. You’d get to see him tied up and paid for, and really give him what for.”

He slipped a hand under her dressing gown. Pansy parted her thighs for him and he found her already slick, a breathy moan slipping from her lips as he stroked up to her clit.

“True,” he said. “And then I’d tell you all about it. We could hire a Pensieve again, actually, and you could see it.”

“Watch you going at it,” she murmured as she shifted to rub her arse against his hardening cock. “Making him whine and whimper. Taking him apart.”

“There’s nothing I like better than seeing a Slytherin too fucked-out to scheme.” He felt her smooth movements stutter.

“And you’re so good at it.”

“Come on, there’s no room,” Ron said, practical as ever. He stood up, tipping her off his lap, and slid mugs and plates aside. Pansy lay back over the newspaper with that obscene ad, spreading the dressing gown open to reveal her lush breasts. Ron pushed down his pyjama bottoms and she reached for him, helping guide his cock inside her.

They both sighed as he bottomed out inside her. Ron rubbed a thumb over her slick folds from where his cock moved inside her to her hard clit, playing. She was sweating already, eyelids fluttering closed. She pulled him into a kiss, biting at his lower lip. The kiss continued for long minutes, their mouths moving together in the same rhythm as their bodies, until she threw her head back on a cry.

“You really want me to fuck him?” Ron puffed. He brushed his thumbs along the undersides of her breasts the way she liked, and drew a hoarse cry when he pinched a nipple between his knuckles.

“I’m willing to pay to make it happen. I’ll be right there in spirit.”

“Watching me give it to him good.”

“He’ll be so loose when you get to him - good thing you’re so big - ”

“Good thing,” Ron agreed on a growl, and thrust harder. Her laugh became a gasp, and they rocked together to orgasm, trading filthy images of Draco on his hands and knees.

~*~

Harry went first. He’d already checked out the terrain thoroughly, of course; he’d known exactly what he wanted, and had adapted the chosen building to fit. But he wanted to make doubly sure all was prepared before Draco arrived.

Draco had become increasingly keyed up as the day went on. This was one of the reasons Harry had wanted it to be a surprise. (The other being the hotness of springing it on Draco and their shared joy in fucking with the press.) Before he left, he’d given Draco dinner and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back in half an hour, promise.”

Harry conjured the shackles he needed, measuring them twice against Draco’s dimensions. He examined where the light would fall and how much everyone would be able to see. He checked there was water and lube and the various medical potions he wanted to have on hand. Then Harry took the Floo back home. Things would begin in less than an hour.

Draco was sitting in the living room, trying to read a book. His grey eyes alternated between darting over the page, trying to take something in, and glazing as he visibly went back to thinking about the evening to come.

Wordless, Harry drew Draco up and put his back against the wall. Then Harry dropped to his knees, pushed aside Draco’s trousers and boxers with a spell, and put his mouth on Draco’s cock. Draco gave a choked gasp of surprise as he felt Harry’s mouth on his soft cock. He put his hands in Harry’s hair as he began to harden. Harry didn’t stop licking and sucking as he calmly pushed Draco’s hands off his head. He used his grip on Draco’s wrists to keep his hands back against the wall. He wanted Draco without anything to cling to as he tried to keep his footing.

Given their plans for the evening, Harry wasn’t in the mood for anything but sheer dominance. He looked up and met Draco’s eyes as he bobbed his head. Draco looked away, flushing, and Harry chuckled around Draco’s cock.

He kept going, efficient and relentless. Draco’s cock swelled further on Harry’s tongue, hot and hard. Harry moaned round it, enjoying how the vibrations shook Draco, enjoying the weight in his mouth. Harry was hard himself but didn’t touch his cock; he could wait. Besides, he was busy with his hands round Draco’s wrists.

They were both eager before they began, and so it wasn’t long before Draco was tugging mindlessly against Harry’s grip, wrists twisting. He was moaning deliciously, the sound stuttering as Harry gave a wicked twist of tongue against the underside of Draco’s cockhead. Draco’s hips lost their rhythm; he lost control, pushing his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth and down his throat. Harry let him, deepthroating even as it made his eyes water.

Draco came, quivering as he tried to stay upright. Harry sucked him through it. Even when Draco tried to pull back, shivering, Harry made a scolding noise. He kept sucking and licking until Draco was whining with oversensitivity; until Harry was quite ready to stop. 

He stood up and kissed Draco. Hands released, Draco clung to him through the kiss.

Harry took hold of Draco’s balls in one hand, his wand in the other. He murmured a spell. Draco hissed through his teeth at the feel of constriction. 

Harry had tried the spell on himself and knew it wouldn’t hurt, or even stop Draco hardening again. What it would do was keep Draco from coming. 

“What was that?”

“The cock ring,” Harry said. “Remember? Your orgasm belongs to me.”

Draco’s eyelids fluttered, and he licked his lips. “Right.”

Harry kissed him. The kind of kiss that no one else would give Draco tonight. They couldn’t, not when they didn’t love him.

“Right,” he said, stroking Draco’s hair. “Now, take off all your clothes.”

He felt the order shiver through Draco’s body. Harry pulled back to give Draco room to obey. Draco flushed as he did so, eyes darting to where Harry stood watching, and then away again. Harry grinned, feeling his cock ache. Giving Draco a blowjob always got to him, and there was something delicious in standing there fully dressed, seeing Draco strip entirely bare for him.

There was something so vulnerable in the pale bare feet. Luckily Harry had checked the ground for stones where they were going. He wanted something grimy, even faintly degrading; but nothing that would _hurt_ Draco.

Harry put his hand at the small of Draco’s naked back. “All right, let’s go.”

Draco swallowed, but let Harry guide him into the fireplace and choose the location.

They stepped out into the twilight courtyard. Draco looked round. “Where are we?”

“It’s round the back of the Unicorn, that pub in Knockturn,” Harry said. “Men who’ve paid - and who I knew we’d both be all right with - got the location. The pub’s only letting in the people on the list. They’ll queue up there.” He pointed to the stone archway. “That way they can see your fine arse while they wait.” He gave said arse a proprietary slap. Draco jerked.

Harry drew a ballgag out of his pocket. “Open up.”

Draco took a step back, scowling. “You know I don’t like those.”

“Usually you don’t like them. But this time you’re going to wear it. You’ll still have a safe word - if you press your thumb and middle finger together it’ll trigger the spell and stop everything, same as usual.”

Draco glared. “I hate gags.”

Harry shrugged. “All right. But if you’re rude to whoever’s fucking you, I’m going to have to give them a discount and that’ll come out of your hide.”

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry gave him a nasty smile. “But then, you’re not usually very in control of what you say when you’re getting fucked, are you? I hope you don’t say anything embarrassing. You might not want to let on to every man who’s fucking you tonight just how much you love being put through your paces. Being used by half the wizarding world in some grotty pub in Knockturn Alley.”

Draco sucked in a breath; his mouth worked, but he said nothing. He scowled at Harry, then grabbed the ball gag out of his hand. 

“Nuh-uh.” Harry took it back. “Sure?”

Draco mumbled something.

“Draco?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” he snapped, his cheeks colouring.

“All right, good boy. Open up.”

Draco obeyed, and Harry put the gag in his mouth. He checked to be sure Draco’s hair wasn’t caught as he buckled it.

Draco’s lips were stretched pale around the dark gag, his cheeks hollowed by it. Harry swallowed, overcome for a moment. He was never going to get through this night without a wank or two. But that had to wait.

“Come on, time to get you in position.” He guided Draco over. It made something inside him twist with lust, pushing Draco gently about as if he couldn’t be trusted to move himself. Harry’s sweet naked pet. “Hands up.”

Draco gave him a slightly uncertain look, but obeyed. For a moment Harry simply watched the shift of muscle, the miles of pale skin under golden light; then he blinked and twitched his wand. The manacles clanked into position, winding round Draco’s wrists. They pulled his arms further up and out, holding him helpless.

Gagged and bound and naked. Shivering a little, though Harry had carefully made sure the temperature was comfortable for someone naked rather than someone like Harry, in his usual jumper, jeans and plaid shirt. He also wore the tie Draco had got him for a dinner with his boss.

Only a few minutes to go.

He summoned the lube. “Spread your legs.”

Draco obeyed. Harry slicked up his fingers and stroked them between Draco’s cheeks. He touched nowhere else, just stroking over Draco’s hole; though he was gentle, that narrow focus seemed filthy.

“This stuff has healing properties,” Harry murmured. “I got it specially. Don’t want you getting too sore.” 

Draco shivered harder, and Harry slipped two fingers inside him. He knew Draco’s body intimately; it didn’t take long to find Draco’s prostate. Draco groaned, and as Harry played with him, he began to squirm. The clink of Draco’s chains as Harry prepared him to be fucked made Harry’s cock ache. 

By the time Harry was ready to stop, Draco’s cock was hardening again. Harry cleaned his fingers with a wave of his wand and kissed Draco’s shoulder.

“Ready?”

~*~

Draco turned his head enough to see Harry’s face, to reassure himself by seeing Harry’s green eyes, before he nodded.

Harry smiled at him. Then he moved away. Draco tried to twist round enough to see who was waiting, but the gloom in the stone archway was too strong. He turned back towards the wall and tried to breathe steadily around the gag.

His bare toes were digging into the soil between the grimy cobblestones of the courtyard; the wall was smearing grit on his fingers. This place was filthy. Appriopriately seedy, really, given he was there to be fucked by men who’d paid for him, over and over and over and -

Draco’s cock throbbed.

There were footsteps behind him. Draco twisted round, trying to see who was coming. It was a man who looked to be in his early forties, maybe ten years older than Draco. Dark and not unattractive. Draco didn’t recognise him. The man reached him and Draco turned his face away hurriedly.

He felt every muscle in his body tense as he stared at the wall, waiting.

The first touch, at his shoulderblades, seemed a little nervous. The touch, intensely warm against the slight chill of the air, stroked down his back; rubbed over the dimples above his arse. Draco sucked in a breath and heard the man behind him do the same as the hand moved to his arse.

Then the man had both hands on his arse, stroking and squeezing. Draco find himself relaxing a little against his will as he was massaged and caressed.

“D’you want this?” The man’s voice was low.

Draco nodded, grateful he could do nothing else. That he couldn’t hear his own tone.

Two thumbs pulled his cheeks apart, brushed his slick hole. Draco’s cheeks burned. He twisted to look over his shoulder again, looking for Harry. Harry stared back, eyes burning with intensity, and Draco’s tongue and cheeks worked around the ballgag as he tried to speak.

Then the nameless wizard was pushing inside him, fucking him open. Draco hadn’t realised how used to the size and shape of Harry’s cock he was until he felt this foreign heat inside him, stretching him in different ways. Fucking him in a different way, with a different rhythm. Harry liked to start slow; he was diligent about finding Draco’s prostate, good at it after years together. This man wasn’t like that. 

But then this wasn’t for Draco’s benefit. He was just here to get fucked.

He took a shuddering breath. His chest vibrated against the man’s hand; the wizard had begun to stroke Draco’s chest, to play with his nipples. It made Draco feel still more helpless. He couldn’t predict or control how this man would touch him.

Harry stood there with his arms crossed, watching. He looked adult and almost intimidating, bearded and unsmiling in the shadows. Draco felt small and helpless under his gaze, in need of Harry’s approval, and it sent a shudder of lust through his body. The man behind him grunted as Draco tightened round his cock.

That seemed to spark something; from there the wizard groaned and grunted with each twitch of his hips, each movement inside Draco. Before long, he quivered and Draco felt him come.

The wizard pulled out. Draco pressed his face against his upraised arm. He heard the man thank Harry, a little awkwardly, for letting him do this. He didn’t speak to Draco and it was a little worrying how much that turned Draco on.

Then Harry came closer. Draco raised his face as the smell of Harry’s cologne reached him. Harry’s green eyes were close, and Draco felt Harry stroke a finger between his cheeks. Draco’s face burned to feel his boyfriend touch his freshly-fucked hole.

“You okay?”

Draco nodded.

“You’re gorgeous getting fucked,” Harry murmured, voice low. “This way I can really appreciate it.”

Harry rolled his hips; Draco felt his hard cock, covered by his jeans, brush against Draco’s bare arse. Draco pushed back against it, arching his back to get closer, and whined past the gag. He wanted -

Harry chuckled and stepped back. He raised his voice as he said, “all right. Next.”

The next man’s first move wasn’t to stroke his shoulders; instead he took hold of Draco’s arsecheeks, squeezing. Draco reared away automatically, but there was nowhere to go; he sucked in a breath as his chest brushed the rough, dirty wall.

The guy spread Draco’s cheeks. Draco shut his eyes, feeling the man’s gaze on his loose hole. He gasped as the wizard pushed inside; there’d been no warning, and the man’s cock was large. He snorted a breath through his nose as he tried to process it.

Then the wizard began fucking him roughly. His hands were on Draco’s hips, rocking him back and forth. Draco almost lost his footing. It didn’t hurt, but it made him feel more helpless than ever to be manipulated like a puppet, pushed and pulled about. His chains clanked more and more loudly as he rocked in them, and he reached to hold onto them.

Draco had been quiet while the first wizard fucked him, wanting to keep some kind of control. That was impossible under this onslaught. His huffing for breath past the gag soon became breathless little cries as he was thoroughly fucked. 

The wizard took hold of Draco’s shoulder and hip, apparently wanting more leverage. Draco’s cries grew louder, and so did the sound of his chains. The wizard’s grip was bruising, and each thrust inside sent a shock of pleasure through him, scattered his thoughts. The wizard’s panting, his unfamiliar groans, the smell of him that Draco didn’t know… The wizard groaned, hot breath on Draco’s nape, and then he came.

The aftermath wasn’t like the way he’d fucked Draco; instead the man lingered, softening inside him. When he finally pulled out, Draco felt come slide down his inner thigh and winced from embarrassment, even as the slick sensation of being had twisted his stomach with lust. 

Draco turned his head, only now seeing the face of the man who’d fucked him. His breath stuttered: it was an old Slytherin. Titus - he’d been Head Boy when Draco was a second year. He grinned as he saw Draco recognise him, and ruffled Draco’s hair. Then he was gone.

“He certainly proved it’s not about size,” Harry murmured. Draco’s stomach squirmed with delicious humiliation as Harry pumped a finger inside him slowly, slicking him to be fucked again. “It’s about how you use it. Use _you_.”

The next guy made Draco realise this was going to be a pattern: of course they weren’t going to take off their clothes. They were fucking someone they’d paid for against a wall. The rough edges of the man’s fly brushed against Draco’s naked thighs as he was fucked; the buttons of his shirt were cold against Draco’s back.

He felt the man kiss along his shoulder, then suck at his neck. The wizard kept going, while he rocked inside Draco; giving Draco a new series of bruises to prove this was really happening.

The wizard came, and pulled out so roughly that Draco winced. When Harry came over to check on him, he stroked more lube with its healing properties inside Draco.

Draco could feel how loose he was around Harry’s fingers, how freshly fucked. His chest was tight, his cock throbbing against its constriction. Harry muttered a cleaning spell, and then Draco felt dry fingers stroke over the blooming bruises on his neck. He twisted round to see Harry’s face. The green eyes were unreadable, but Harry was flushed with lust under the beard.

The next one started by stroking Draco’s inner thighs. It was odd, but nice, a new type of sensation piled on the rest. Then Draco realised he was being coaxed to spread himself further, until he had to hold tighter to the chains for fear of losing his balance. The fucking was steady and relentless and had him groaning helplessly. The wizard took a handful of his hair, controlling him by it, and Draco fucking loved that - it wasn’t fair, had Harry told them what he liked? 

The wizard pulled out, and there was a moment of confusion before he came onto Draco’s back. Draco moaned as he realised what was happening, almost dizzy from humiliation and lust. He heard cheers erupt from the watching queue. Harry didn’t come immediately, this time. He let the moment linger. Draco turned his head to find Harry staring at him hot-eyed from across the courtyard, while the cheers died down and Draco felt the come drip down over his arsecheeks.

~*~

Ron couldn’t believe he was there. Standing in this queue, in a narrow alley off Knockturn. The walls were narrow and he couldn’t see very far ahead. But he knew what was coming.

Sure, he and Pansy had talked about it. And it had been filthily, sexily fun to talk about fucking Draco Malfoy. But talk didn’t have to mean anything. Pansy had used that argument to get him to admit to some truly messed-up stuff.

But this was on a new level. He’d been blushing as he arrived in this seedy part of Knockturn, feeling that everyone he saw must know why he was there. Thankfully Ron didn’t recognise the man in front of him, or the man behind. There were a lot of them, crowding close as they waited. There was a strange, electric atmosphere among them all though they didn’t speak beyond the odd mutter.

The corridor was dim, and there was little to see. All that Ron could really see was impatiently shifting shoulders in the gloom. 

There was plenty to hear, though. The heavy breathing of the men around him. His own heartbeat speeding up as he waited. And, as he got closer, the sounds of Malfoy getting fucked.

He was groaning, a long sound like he was dying. Then a faint wheeze, and a caterwaul like a cat in heat. Then a quieter bit, and then Malfoy was making gasping, muffled little cries like he was going out of his mind from being fucked.

Ron was coming round to this more every second.

As he got closer, he still couldn’t really see Malfoy. There were hints: the long pale line of leg, a glint of white-blond hair as the wizard fucking him took a nice big handful of it as reins.

The bloke stepped back, and came over Malfoy’s back and arse. Ron’s whole body seemed to tighten with lust as he watched. Even so, he wasn’t quite sure of what he was seeing until the wizard stepped backwards, buttoned himself up, and walked away. He was grinning, fierce and smug, and Malfoy was clinging to the chains binding him in place like he might fall down. His blond head was hanging down and Ron caught a glimpse of a painful flush. Malfoy looked wrecked.

Ron was mesmerised, watching dry-mouthed as white shifted a little further down Malfoy’s lower back and over his round arsecheeks.

Then Harry stepped forward. Ron blinked, feeling an instant of vertigo as he watched his best friend stroke Malfoy’s back and arse. Ron wasn’t sure what happened; if Harry had vanished it or if he rubbed the guy’s come into Malfoy’s skin. There was some of it still left, marking him.

Malfoy shuddered visibly as Harry’s hand stroked down between his cheeks.

Harry turned and beckoned the wizard in front of Ron with a twitch of his head. The wizard came forward and Harry saw Ron. 

Ron felt himself blush, ridiculously. He felt caught, even though Harry would have seen his name when Pansy sent in the Gringott’s draft and the letter. Now Harry knew Ron had actually come -- had stood there taking in the sight of Malfoy naked, of Harry touching him. 

Harry looked bright-eyed but a little shocked. Then he grinned and came forward.

“I didn’t think you’d really come.”

“Me neither,” Ron said honestly. “But Pansy -- ”

They were interrupted by a cry from Malfoy. He sounded -- not broken, exactly, nothing that bad, but… his voice was quivering. The sounds seemed to get pushed out of him with every thrust of this new wizard, who was groping his chest and muttering something. Malfoy sounded defenceless.

Ron swallowed.

He watched Malfoy’s body sway, watched him jerk as his nipples were pinched. The wizard’s hands were busy at Malfoy’s chest and the pitch and volume of Malfoy’s cries rose as he worked. Ron caught Harry's eye.

The wizard came before long and Malfoy was left panting and almost limp. Harry went to him immediately, murmuring into his ear, helping him stand more strongly. Malfoy turned his face towards Harry’s. Ron couldn't hear what they were saying, but the soft tones of their voices were clear. Harry questioning, Malfoy breathless but earnest.

Ron wavered; he didn’t want to intrude on what was between them. Then Harry looked up, straight at him, and grinned darkly.

Ron found his legs moving him across the courtyard.

“Malfoy,” he said quietly. “Malfoy. Look at me.”

Malfoy twitched. Ron watched the shudder run down his spine, before raising his eyes to meet Malfoy’s grey ones.

Malfoy tried to speak, squawking round the gag. He didn’t sound displeased, exactly - more shocked. Ron glanced at Harry, uncertain. He liked seeing Malfoy off-balance, but he didn’t want to touch if Malfoy didn’t want it.

“Thumb and third finger, Draco,” Harry said. “You know you’re the one with the power to stop this.”

Malfoy’s face glowed with a painful flush. He glowered at Harry poisonously, muffled angry noises coming through the gag.

Harry laughed. “He’s pissed off cos he knows I know.”

“Know what?”

“That he want you to fuck him.”

Ron felt a pleasurable little shock go through him. Malfoy turned his face away.

Ron reached out and gently nudged Malfoy’s face back towards him. Those sharp features were creased in embarrassment, eyes bright, mouth stretched round a ballgag. Ron traced the shape of Malfoy’s lower lip round the gag. 

“That’s only fair,” Ron said. “After all, Pansy paid but I showed up. He knows I want him too.”

~*~

Weasley was the first one who’d spoken to him. The others might mutter a bit of dirty talk, but they only really _spoke_ to Harry. And that was fine -- it was hot, actually, to be ignored and negotiated over. This whole thing was bringing all Draco’s most shameful urges to the surface.

But now Weasley was _talking_ to him. Making him be really present as Weasley traced his mouth. Suddenly for all Draco’s delicious aches and pains, the way his body was fizzing with sensation, all he could feel was Weasley’s thumb on his lips bring his nerves to life.

Weasley stroked down Draco’s sides. He had large hands, and Draco’s whole body was alive with the knowledge that this was _Ron Weasley_ who was softly telling him “not bad,” while he felt Draco up. That Harry was standing there watching his best friend part Draco’s arse cheeks, slide a finger inside.

Weasley stroked Draco inside. He must be able to feel that Draco was loose, swollen, and slick from come. Draco pressed his face against one raised arm, hiding. His cock ached painfully. He found himself pushing back against Weasley’s finger, wanting friction. Even if it wouldn’t help, even if he wouldn’t be allowed orgasm until Harry was good and ready.

Weasley chuckled in his ear. “Ready, yeah? I guess you’re good and used to getting fucked by now.”

Draco grunted as Weasley’s thick cock pushed inside. Weasley groaned in his ear, and now Draco was always going to know what Weasley sounded like when he was --

Draco pushed back into the thrusts, unable to help himself.

Weasley reached round, taking hold of Draco’s cock. Stroking him in gentle, long strokes. Draco made a protesting noise round the gag. Weasley snickered and kept stroking him, teasing.

“Don’t you want your cock touched? Seems to me you like it.”

“Do it.” Harry’s voice was almost unrecognisable -- a low growl. Draco whimpered. Weasley kept rubbing and touching him; Draco’s whole body felt overheated, invaded by Weasley’s cock and touch. 

“He’s got a safe word, and I’m watching, Ron. Take him apart.”

Draco’s whole body jerked in reaction to the words; he groaned, breathless and drowning in a sea of lust. The humiliation of hearing them discuss his reactions, of Harry and Weasley knowing just how much he loved this --

Weasley fucked him steadily, and that would’ve been enough to keep him painfully hard; every stroke over his prostate sang through him. Draco was exhausted with sexual tension. But Weasley didn’t leave it at that; instead he stroked Draco’s cock, long slow sweeps of relentless pleasure. Draco was trembling, torn between wanting it so so much and wanting to escape the torment of being touched when he couldn’t come. 

“Man, I see why Harry’s so smitten,” Weasley said. His voice was low and a little breathless, but infuriatingly calm as he scattered Draco’s thoughts. “I like you a lot more when you’re like this.”

“He looks like he’s going to cry.” Draco turned his face towards Harry’s voice, and found Harry much closer than he’d expected. The green eyes were ravenous. “His face is all screwed up.”

“He’s clenching round me,” Weasley bit out. “Wants to come.”

“Like that’s going to happen.”

Draco’s whines turned mush-mouthed and Weasley kept fisting Draco’s cock, revving him up unbearably. Before long Draco was squealing and slapping at the wall in front of him, unable to bear it. He went up on tiptoes, trying to escape the pleasure that couldn’t go anywhere; Weasley pulled him back down onto that thick cock and Draco felt himself go cross-eyed.

Weasley grunted and groaned, and finally let go of Draco’s cock in favour of grabbing his hips. The grasp turned bruising, and Draco felt himself moved like a toy as Weasley’s rhythm turned erratic. Draco felt himself go limp as Weasley came inside him. At least that punishing pleasure was over. Draco was exhausted, panting round his gag.

Weasley pulled out and gave him an approving slap on the arse. Draco squealed, well beyond suppressing his responses, and heard twin chuckles in response. Two more slaps landed, one on each cheek, and Draco’s whole body shuddered with it.

He heard Weasley and Harry say goodbye, but couldn’t bring himself to turn and look. He stood shaking, feeling the mingled come of various wizards drip down his thighs.

Harry’s smell was there. Draco opened his eyes. Harry stroked his cheek. “Draco?”

Draco blinked at him.

Harry nodded to himself and reached for the back of the gag. Draco reared back, startled, then stilled and let Harry remove it. He worked and shifted his aching jaw and cheeks for a moment.

He couldn’t quite find words at first; he was into subspace. Harry helped him. “Colour?”

“Green. Yellow? Green.”

“All right, wait a second. _Accio_ water.”

Harry fed him water from a plastic bottle with a straw in it. Draco didn’t like the Muggle material and Harry knew it; he rather resented even knowing the term _plastic_. And the straw made him feel almost like a child. But Harry apparently didn’t intend on releasing his arms, so this was the way.

Harry let him drink his fill, and then a vial of a blue potion Draco didn’t recognise. He was beyond questioning it, trusting it was something that would help. Harry wiped Draco’s face where the ballgag had made him drool. The pause was bringing some of Draco’s brain back to functioning, despite how much of his mind was taken up with the ache between his legs.

“Now. Colour?”

“Green. Definitely green,” Draco decided. 

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t be stupid.”

Harry smiled. “All right, that’s better. You can be sort of bad at knowing when things are enough.”

“What -- of all people, _you_ telling me that is outside of enough -- ”

Draco found the ball gag back in his mouth. He made outraged noises while Harry locked it in place, laughing. “Yeah, that’s why I brought the gag.” He kissed Draco’s cheek. “Also to help you, so you don’t tell them how much you love me lending you out.”

Draco swallowed.

Harry grinned darkly. “All right, Draco, get ready for the last few. Make sure you’re good for them; I’m a man who keeps my promises.”

Draco went up on his toes, craning round to see the next wizard. He strained to make out faces in the murky light; after being fucked by Weasley, he knew it could be almost anyone waiting for their chance to have him.

He felt anxiety shiver through him deliciously. Harry went and spoke to the wizards there, his voice low and businesslike. Giving them instructions on how to use him, maybe? Draco hurt from desire.

The wizard came forward. Dark hair, older than Draco -- His eyes were intense and Draco turned hastily towards the wall, hiding. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed so easily now, as the man parted his arsecheeks. Draco’s cheeks flared with the blush as he felt himself exposed. A finger rubbed over his fucked-open hole.

Then he had a new cock inside him and he was moaning quietly. The wizard liked playing with Draco, liked to embarrass him, maybe. He kept rocking his hips shallowly, just teasing Draco’s rim with the head of his cock, until Draco’s nerve endings were alight and he pushed back, trying to get it inside. Then the wizard let him have it, filling him up with a chuckle. Humiliation stoked Draco’s lust higher.

He felt the man’s hands slide between his legs, cupping his balls. Draco sucked in a breath round the gag. His skin felt swollen and hot, and he moaned his desire as the man played with him. “Oh, wow, you’re desperate huh? Harry Potter told us he’s got you all locked up. Doesn’t want you coming on my cock, I guess. On anyone’s.” Draco whined. “Aw.” The wizard kept playing with his balls, taunting him softly about their constriction. Draco’s chest heaved. 

Despite the break, Draco was rapidly in a haze again: past the point of begging even if he’d been allowed to, past painfully aroused. He was barely lucid. By the time the wizard came inside him, Draco was limp and brainless with lust again. 

He glanced round as he felt Harry come close to him again. Harry parted his cheeks and stroked around Draco’s rim. Draco groaned at the familiar touch on his sore, sensitive skin. Harry kept rubbing gently at Draco’s rim while Harry’s voice, quiet and calm and steady, wrecked Draco with its filthy commentary. “You liked that one, didn’t you? I saw your eyes roll back when he pulled your hair.” He was silent for a moment while Draco cringed. “You know you’re absolutely filthy with come right now.”

Draco’s hips jerked as he made a choked sound. Harry chuckled.

“All right. One more, baby.”

~*~

Watching Draco get fucked was amazing. Harry couldn’t believe he’d gone this long without it, without fulfilling this fantasy. Much as he’d touched himself watching - come once already - he’d not been lost in what he was doing himself, so he could really enjoy watching Draco crumble under the onslaught, watching him shudder or his face go blank from pleasure. Terry Boot had shown up to fuck him, and at one point he’d forced the most delicious little sound out of Draco. Terry had glanced across at Harry and they’d shared a grin, a synchronous moment of _fuck yeah_.

Draco was hanging from his bonds, almost limp. Harry bit his lip, watching. His heart was pounding.

The bloke bruised Draco with his mouth as he fucked him, adding to the teethmarks and bruises littering Draco’s pale shoulders and neck. He’d be wearing the marks of this for a week. Harry couldn’t decide what would be hotter: Draco wearing the remnants of this, the proof he’d really let Harry rent him out and have him fucked by a queue of eager men; or Draco letting Harry erase everything left by other men and mark Draco with his own mouth.

After all this, he found he suddenly couldn’t wait for it to be over. The wizard was taking his time, which Harry supposed he deserved, having been last in line. He pulled out before the end, and came over Draco’s arse. Harry swore under his breath as he watched white hit, as Draco’s body shuddered.

Harry came forward and spoke to the wizard - thanks, worthy cause, amazing fuck. Harry barely knew what he was saying any more. 

They were alone together again. Harry came forward, and couldn’t help himself: he parted Draco’s arsecheeks again, drinking in the sight of Draco’s ravaged hole, fucked red and open and dripping come. Fucking amazing.

He wrapped himself around Draco, pressing his clothed body along the length of Draco’s body. Draco whined tiredly, raising his head, pressing his arse against Harry’s hard cock in his jeans.

Harry grinned. Draco must be far gone; he was fairly sure Draco didn’t know it was him. Harry reached around, stroking the hot soft skin of Draco’s cock, teasing fingertips softly over the head. Draco sucked in a breath, clearly recognising the touch, and turned to see Harry’s face. Harry kissed his lower lip where it was stretched round the gag. Harry removed the gag, banishing it back home, and caught Draco’s mouth in a kiss. Draco’s lips must be sore, maybe even swollen from the gag; but he moaned as Harry kissed him, and it vibrated through his chest.

Harry pulled away enough to be able to undo the cuffs. It was slow and careful; he didn’t want to jar Draco. Draco groaned as his arms were finally allowed to drop. He slumped slowly to his knees, obviously well beyond stiff, and Harry lowered himself along with his exhausted boyfriend. Draco made a pained sound as his arse hit the ground, bouncing back up a little, and Harry chuckled.

Harry kind of wanted to finger Draco some more; to play with his loose, sore hole. But Draco seemed well beyond exhausted, and the only thing better than indulging himself would be indulging Draco.

He took off the spell. Draco hissed a little, obviously feeling the constriction round his balls vanish. They stayed kneeling there on the grimy cobbles, Harry with his arms round Draco, kissing the line of his shoulder. Harry took hold of Draco’s cock and Draco spread his thighs a little more, giving himself up to Harry, quiet in his arms. Harry jerked him, slow and steady. “Yeah, there you are, Draco. C’mon, it’s time now. Let me see, let me see you come. So gorgeous, Draco, let’s see it -- ”

The orgasm seemed to take Draco in its grasp and shake him; he shuddered helplessly through it, crying out, almost crying. Harry watched, mesmerised. Feeling how after the long evening, Draco had relaxed for him, come in the circle of his arms.

They stayed cuddling on the floor for a few minutes while Draco’s breathing slowed.

Harry tried waiting for Draco to speak, but then he saw Draco’s head droop and realised he was close to falling asleep right there. “Ah. Okay. Up you get, baby. Come on, yeah, I’ve got you…” Draco’s legs seemed a little wobbly. He was holding onto Harry, wincing. His shoulders and arms must be on fire.

“I’ve got a potion waiting for you at home, and the bed. Come on to the Floo, Draco, all right, I’ll look after you - ”

Draco looked up at him suddenly. His hair was sweaty, his face damp and a little tear-streaked and worn with exhaustion, and his smile lit up the gloom. “I know.”


End file.
